warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Fishing
Fishing is a mechanic introduced in Plains of Eidolon, linked to Ostron economy. Once players have earned enough standing with them they are able to purchase a Fishing Spear at fisher Hai-Luk in Cetus. Once equipped as gear the player must ready / aim-down-sight it at eligible bodies of waters on the Plains and after a while will hear the burble of nearby fishes spawning in. Use the direction of the sounds to locate your possible prey and harpoon them. Depending on the species (color and size), water (clear or filled with plants), lighting (reflective surface) and time of day (Charc Eels are illuminated at night) it can be difficult and take a while to spot them. If successful you will be shown catching your prey with statistics on species, size (small, medium, or large) and gross weight. If you missed, nearby fish will be alerted and quickly scatter away, but not despawn. You can turn in your catches again at Hai-Luk either for standing with the Ostron or to cut them up into generic resources (Fish Meat, Fish Oil, Fish Scales) and a resource specific to each type of fish. Species |-|Mawfish = "Its gaping maw allows it to scoop up smaller fish as it swims by them." |-|Charc Eel = "Discharges electricity from luminous glands along its flanks to stun its prey." |-|Khut-Khut = "A poisonous fish protected by a hard carapace around its skull." |-|Yogwun = "This slow fish meanders through the waters and is often preyed upon by larger predators." |-|Mortus Lungfish = "Displays blood-splattered pattern on its scales and has its ribs exposed through open cavities along both flanks. When predators approach it lies still at the bottom of the sand banks, disguised as a carcass in hopes of being ignored." |-|Goopolla = "A predatory fish that is attracted to the scent of blood." |-|Tralok = "Strong, predatory fish with eyes that can pierce the darkest shadows." |-|Sharrac = "While rarely venturing from the deepest of waters of the plains, the Sharrac is a fearsome predator who will prey on unwary Ostrons swimming alone." * Reliably appears with the use of Peppered bait or higher. * Scaled, better to use at least Tulok (T2) spear. |-|Karkina = "A crustacean that hunts during the twilight hours." * Reliably appears with the use of Peppered bait or higher. * Armored, better to use Perram (T3) spear. |-|Cuthol = * Reliably appears with the use of Peppered bait or higher. * Armored, better to use Perram (T3) spear. |-|Murkray = "A cunning hunter that hides within the mud at the bottom of the lake and ambushes passing prey." * Reliably appears with the use of Peppered bait or higher. * Armored, better to use Perram (T3) spear. |-|Norg = "This fish inhabits the shallows and feeds of crabs and other small crustaceans. When threatened it forces air into its brain to give it the impression of being much bigger than it normally is." * Reliably appears with the use of Peppered bait or higher. * Difficult to catch in a single throw with the basic spear. It takes 2-3 throws to successfully catch one. * Scaled, better to use at least Tulok (T2) spear. |-|Glappid = "The Glappid is a scavenger that feasts on the remains of dead fish. It has formed a symbiotic bond with the Seram Beetle which extracts and feeds upon any toxins ingested by the Glappid." * Reliably appears with the use of Peppered bait or higher. * Cannot be caught in a single throw even with the Tulok Spear. It takes 5-6 throws with it to successfully catch one. * Armored, better to use Perram (T3) spear. * Can weight over 40 Kg (bug?) Fishing Locations and Biomes Depending on the location and type of body of water you'll encounter different species of fish. * Shallow, small, rocky ponds (to the left and right to Cetus Gate): ** Yogwun (common at day) ** Khut-Khut (common at day) ** Mortus Lungfish (rare at day, common at night) ** Cuthol (night, special bait) * Large lakes with algae (north of Cetus Gate): ** Mawfish (common at day) ** Charc Eel (more common at night) ** Norg (special bait) * Coast and sea (to the south-west and south-east of Cetus Gate): ** Goopolla ** Tralok (more common at day) ** Sharrac (rare, use peppered bait) ** Karkina (rare, use peppered bait) ** Murkray (special bait) ** Glappid (night, special bait) * Anywhere: ** Boot Bait Certain types of fish will spawn with more certainty with the use of specific bait. General Bait * Peppered Bait * Twilight Bait Special fish bait * Murkray bait * Norg bait * Cuthol bait * Glappid bait This is based on few early opinions and may not be true. Please share your experience until better facts are proven. * All baits last 30 seconds. (They end when they start sinking) * All fish are able to be fished without bait, the bait just increases the spawn rate significantly. * Using bait might be affected by a hidden cooldown period, not spawning the special fish for a certain duration. * Currently special baits are not consistent, most of the time cheap Peppered Bait is enough. * Sometimes the bait will not attract the special type of fish that it should attract no matter how much bait is thrown in. Products All fish species graded in three size-classes. Specific weight of fish is relevant only for bragging rights. Notes * The burbling of spawning fish is heard a few seconds before a fish actually fades in. * Spear type does not seem to influence spawning species, and all currently known species can be speared by the basic one, although more rare species will require several attempts. * Wading into water will scare fish away. In fresh water at night, it will also stun your frame with a weak Magnetic proc, quartering your shield capacity for one second and draining about 150 energy. * Fish is tradeable as "crafting components". * Though bait is said to lure fish, it may not lure any fish in the duration it is out for. Bugs * After using the Vazarin focus with the Mending Soul ability active, you cannot deal damage (shows "0" damage dealt) to fish so you cannot catch them. Deactivating Mending Soul from the Focus screen allows for catching as normal. * Fish can swim through the floor near the shoreline, swimming below you inside the rock/earth. Category:Resources Category:Mechanics Category:Fishing Category:Update 22